Taira no Fumikado
---- Taira no Fumikado (平　文門 Taira no Fumikado) is a homunculi that claims to be "The Vessel for the True Emperor". She used to be human, but she transferred her soul on a homunculi created by using the corpse of a demon child. General Information Concept Fumikado is likely to be based on Taira no Masakado, a Heian-era rebellion leader who dubbed himself the "New Emperor". Personality Abilities ;Transfer souls Background Information Fumikado was born in a noble family but she was orphaned after her parents were murdered on a political power dispute. She was raised by her single Grandfather. Said Gradfather was an alchemist who wished to ressurect the "True Emperor". He used a body from a demon that he hunted with Fumikado's blood, adding the vital energy and some special qualities from a lot of other living things to manufacture a new life-form. Grateful for taking care of her, Fumikado agreed to take part in those experiments and even transferred her soul to the homunculus. When the body was completed as a "vessel", her grandfather had already passed away. She continued his plan with her fellows and vowed to realize it on his grandfather's tomb. She continued to work on the "vessel" planning to improve its physical and spiritual strength, relying in the force of this "heirloom" that would be transmited through various generations. However while this plan was being executed, she lost an important and trustable partner and to escape from assassins, she travelled to Mugenri. There, she decided to cross the Gloomy Straits when she met the boatman Fujiwara no Iyozane. The latter tried to break the ice and make conversation by telling about her story which concluded with Iyozane playing the flute for her. After that, they learned each other's names and realized that they belonged to enemy families, but at that point it didn't mattered anymore. Fumikado explained that soon a big hole will open in the internal side of Mugenri's barrier, and lots of spirits will enter the barrier. They decided to work together, Fumikado giving her a replica of a youkai tool, the "twig", so Iyozane could be able to control the spirits and guide them to her. Name Her full name is Taira no Fumikado (平　文門). The hiragana character no (の) used here indicates a "belonging", thus the English equivalent of her name would be "Fumikado of the Taira". In ancient Japan times, it was common for aristocrats with a clan's name to have no between their clan's name and first name. Design Fumikado has long green hair that reaches past her waist. She wears a brown hairband on her head, geta shoes, a red top tank with a blue skirt. She has red eyes, pointy ears and fangs, because the homunculus which she transfered her soul to is the corpse of a demon child. Appearances Games ;Reactivate Majestical Imperial ; ; Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle Additional Information * According to JynX's music room comments, Fumikado was originally meant to be the Stage 6 boss. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Reactivate Majestical Imperial